


Wake Up Call!

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean waking you up by softly kissing you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call!

Dean woke up early. His eyes were blurry and his head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Her small body was wrapped around his with her legs intertwined with his and her forehead pressed into his back. He pried her arm off his side that had been resting on his belly. He sat up slowly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. Her body lying next to him stayed still for a moment then rolled to her back with one arm falling over her face. He remembered the night before, listening to her stories and hearing her laugh replay in his ears.

Dean rolled out of bed and padded his way into the bathroom of the bunker. He yawned and stretched then washed his hands. He had the urge to surprise her with breakfast in bed. It was atypical to be romantic but something in him wanted to do this. 

He had been dating her officially for almost three months and nothing bad had happened to her. Sammy was thrilled that Dean was taking it seriously. Castiel was weird at first but he finally warmed up to her even going far enough to hug her on their last job. But Dean was crazy about her. She was on his mind all the time, not even the sexy parts just the stupid things, the little curve of her smile. The way she crinkled her eyes when she laugh. The way her skin smelled after she showered.

She was a hunter so that put her above the rest. She was beautiful and smart with quick intuitions and a sharp tongue. She wasn’t afraid to stand up to him and put him in his place.

Dean hurried into the kitchen and began pulling things out for breakfast. He made pancakes and sliced fruit then made sure the bacon was just the way she liked it. He poured two cups of coffee then placed everything on a tray. Sam came around the corner and gave him a surprised look. 

“Dude.” Sam said confused with a tilted head and a smile.

“Yours is in the oven.” Dean said quietly and carried the tray out.

He pushed the bedroom door open and felt a foreign flutter that lead to goose bumps and next his head would scramble a little as his eyes scanned her sleeping body in his bed, wearing his shirt. He set the tray down and carefully crawled on the bed. He pulled sheet down and pressed his lips to her smooth shin. She didn’t move and he smiled. He kissed up her leg and over her hip. Her skin jumped a little but she didn’t wake. 

He reached her belly and she stirred this time with a soft moan. He liked being the first one awake because he got to see her wake up and see the confused groggy look on her face. He glanced up as he kissed across her skin, pulling up his shirt up. He heard a small laugh and a soft hand touch his face. He looked up to see her bright smile. He kissed her breasts then her chest and neck quickly until he got to her lips. 

“What time is it?” her voice was heavy and rough from sleep and soft as falling snow. 

“Nine.” He said before kissing her again.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked with eyes that were a little more open than before.

“Nothing.” He smirked then crawled off the bed. He pulled the tray over and placed it over her lap, “Breakfast?” 

“You made heart shaped pancakes?” She questioned him.

“And bacon!” He added taking a piece from a plate.

“I think I might love you Dean Winchester.” She grinned at him.

Those words made his heart hammer a little harder in his chest. He ran fingers over her cheek and pushed hair that had fallen over her face then kissed her. 

They ate breakfast quietly as Nat King Cole sang and filled the room. 

“You can cook for me for the rest of my life, Dean.” She leaned back and pulled her legs up. Her hands cradled the cup of coffee and she smiled at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle she took a sip and stared at his face.

“Okay.” He said with a shrug. She tilted her head to the side and lowered her legs.

“Why are you spoiling me?” She asked then kissed him.

“Cause I can.” He grinned at her.

“Then let me thank you.” She said as she set her cup of coffee down, she removed his from his hands and set it next to her. She slipped onto his lap and straddled him. He kissed her. His hands slipped up her side and rested over her ribs. She pressed hot heat between her legs radiated through his boxers. His dick jumped a little when she rubbed against him and gave a quiet moan against his lips.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, little girl.” He growled as she leaned back.

“I plan to finish it.”

Her fingers pulled his shirt over his head and her mouth kissed the tattoo on his chest. Her thin fingers traced his collar bone. He pushed his shirt off her and leaned forward to kiss her breasts and hold them in his hands. They kissed and she rolled her hips against him making him groan and grow harder. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his as she lifted her ass up he kissed her chest. She lifted her butt up to slid her panties off and clumsily fell over. She started to laugh and pulled her panties off her legs. Dean crawled over her and kissed her lips as if he could taste the happiness on them.

With a firm tug and he was free of his boxer and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed and sucked on her skin. He grabbed her back then lifted her up and leaned back against the headboard feeling the pillow squish against his back. Her hand ran down her breast then her side over her stomach and down between her legs. Dean jumped as she took a hold of him and teased him as she held his painful hard dick just below the hot center than made him ache to slide into her. She bent forward to kiss him as she eased herself down, making both of them groan in different octaves. 

He watched as her body bounced on top of him and she fell into a perfect rhythm. Her hand in her hair and one between her legs. The way she moved and arched her back, she reminded him of a goddess in one of the million books he’d seen. His hand gripped her side; it slid over her back then up to her breasts. He could feel her clenched as she slowly began falling apart on his dick.

“Come for me.” Dean groaned as he sat up. She let out a loud moan as her answer. He felt his stomach clench and his muscle jerked as his dick twitched inside of her, he was done and trying to hold on for her. She called his name and pulled his tight against her with her nails digging into his skin as she clenched then came on his cock. His hands held onto her back and flipped her over; she made a small yelp when she hit the mattress.  
Dean pinned her down and thrusted hard and fast inside of her. His hips jerked and he was done. He spilled inside of her and moaned out her name as his head fell to her shoulder.

“I love you.” he murmured and forced her head to pop up. She stared at him with wide eyes and a smile that matched his. He couldn’t think or speak and the only thing he wanted to say was the same three words. He started to crawl off her but her fingers curled around his arms and stopped him.  
She tilted her head and smirked. It was a smirk he’d never seen before. Her hair was cascading around her face and made her look like she was falling. Like she was a falling angel.

“You mean it?” she asked quizzically.

“Of course I fuckin mean it!” He laughed and kissed her.

“I love you too; I’ve just been waiting for you to tell me first.” She beamed up at him with bright eyes and a silly smile.

He kissed her and cupped her face. He meant it; he felt the words in his muscles and bones.

He never thought it was possible but she, this impossible mad girl was the only thing he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or anything related to Supernatural. I just love Dean!


End file.
